moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Modan Co.
Archaeologists before Cataclysm! '' '' History The Modan Company was created two years ago in Ironforge by Dr. Conan Ridgley, Jr. (Rijj), a veteran archaeologist and the son of another explorer. After the Third War, Ridgley joined an Explorer's League expedition that explored every end of Kalimdor. Ridgley found himself overwhelmed with the amount of opportunities he faced, so he formed a new crew that could pursue any obscure ambition they wanted. Initially, Modan Co missions were simple treasure hunts, but they quickly began a bigger objective. The first major find of the Modan Co was the lost Treasure of Arathor, which took a long investigation that lead to a vault in the Badlands. The Co has since been going on many daring (mis)adventures. In the beginning, Modan Co worked out of a small two story building in the Commons area of Ironforge. South Gate Outpost Modan Co operates out of South Gate Outpost, located in South-Eastern Dun Morogh between the former and Loch Modan. The first floor has two tables and is large enough for the numerous members of Modan Co. There are also crates by the door that are full of adventuring supplies, and up the stairs is commonly used as a place to sit. There is also a full kitchen, a book case, and a table used by Foreman Bimo. Up the stairs on the third floor is where roommates Secretary Pamphile Melandros and Chief Foreman Azshariel Evenbough live. The outpost has experienced it's fair share of explosions and brutality, but it remains something of a home to many members of the Company. Guild Meetings & Events 'Guild Meetings' Day: Tuesday Time: 8:00 pm server-time Location: South Gate Outpost, Dun Morogh. 'Guild Events' Day: Saturday Time: 8:00 pm server-time Location: To be discussed at each Tuesday meeting. Azshariel Evenbough Azshariel Evenbough is the daughter of a Kaldorei druid and a runaway daughter of Zin’Azshari’s Quel’dorei nobility. After her mother died in childbirth, her father raised her in Nighthaven until he was asked to enter the Emerald Dream. Without her father, she became willful and sullen. Prone to temper tantrums and outbursts, she was far from an ideal child, and family after family took her in for a short time only to shunt her along to the next. Her final foster family managed, somehow, to curb this behavior and help her start growing up. Under their care, Azshariel found that while she had neither the patience nor the intellect to be a successful student, she enjoyed wood-working. She worked hard at the craft until, like her foster-father, she was a skilled carpenter. Her work is still visible in some of the struts supporting the plank bridges in Nighthaven itself, and she helped build siege engines and defense structures during the War of the Shifting Sands. With the advent of humans some seven years ago, Azshariel travelled out to the eastern coast of Kalimdor to help build and repair ships. She learned Common from the sailors there, and still uses rather colorful turns of phrase in her everyday speech. Her adopted father sent her eastward to Stormwind to study human architecture and carpentry, and there she was introduced to the Modan Company and the study of Archaeology. After a year spent with the Company, she was promoted to the position of Chief Foreman by former Company leader Heinsoo Reynault. Foremen Carick James Livingston Carick James Livingston was born in the kingdom of Lordaeron. By age 8 the Knights of the Silver Hand had been formed and Carick was instantly enamored. He became an apprentice as soon as he could (and as soon as his parents would allow) and by his early twenties had been inducted as a Knight. Then Arthas burned Stratholme. This understandably upset Carick and it's no surprise that the death of Uther was too much for him. He fled for his life. He eventually ensconced himself as a drunkard in the Deepwater tavern in Menethil harbor. He would have stayed there had it not been for news of a military expedition to the a mysterious continent to the west. Carick decided this was better than stewing in a bar and joined up. This was how Carick joined Jaina Proudmoore on her expedition to Kalimdor. Carick fought with distinction and helped the good name of the Knights. But this was not what Carick took away from his experience. When he arrived in Kalimdor he felt something he had not felt since childhood. Awe. The diversity of the flora and fauna was something he had never seen. Moreover he saw the very rocks of the earth move. He had to know more and so Carick put down the title of paladin and took up the title of rockhound. While many may view this as a failing in his service to the Light, Carick does not see it that way. He though that the Light was in all things, so why would studying the earth be any less of a show of devotion. And so through his love of the earth Carick joined the Modan Co as an expert in geology. He has since used his talents in the dating of sites and taught a class during the company's Modan Camp. He now serves as a foreman, leading and protecting his fellow crew members on expeditions. He can usually be found either at his home in Old Town Stormwind or at the offices with a cup of coffee. Former Chief Foremen Dr. Conan Ridgley, Jr. Heinsoo Reynault Former Foremen Amataa- Shaman, researcher and foreman for the Modan Co. She has since left her position for personal reasons. Guild Ranks Chief Foreman (Guild Master) *Coordination of weekly meetings, weekly expeditions (RP events), and guild storylines/storyarcs. *Networking with other roleplay guilds on the server. *Maintaining a clean, drama-free, fair perspective on all guild matters and keeping the guild's reputation clean. *Recruiting and interviewing new members. Captain (Honorary Rank) *Former guild masters who choose IC to retire without OOC withdrawal from the guild; *Guild officers who go on hiatus; *Any similar circumstances as decided upon by the Chief Foreman and Foremen. ((This rank has no particular duties or responsibilities. It also has no special privileges. No authenticator required; guild bank access limited accordingly.)) Foreman (Guild Officer) *Aiding in coordination of weekly meetings, roleplay events, and guild storylines/storyarcs. *Coordinating smaller in-guild roleplay events by request of other guild members. *Aiding in networking with other roleplay guilds on the server. *Maintaining a fair, compassionate, and drama-free attitude towards all guild members and keeping the guild's reputation clean. *Recruiting and interviewing new members. ((This rank must have authenticators attached to their accounts. Once proof of possession has been shown, Wardens and all above ranks recieve extended guild bank access and greater withdrawal privileges.)) Warden (Veteran Member) *Maintaining a fair, compassionate, and friendly attitude towards guild members and officers. *Keeping the reputation of the guild clean. *Maintaining a basic working knowledge of Warcraft lore. *Must be able to keep IC dealings and OOC dealings separate. ((This rank, and all ranks above it, must have authenticators attached to their accounts. Once proof of possession has been shown, Wardens and all above ranks receive extended guild bank access and greater withdrawal privileges.)) Crewmember (Guild Member) *Same as Wardens (see above). ((This rank is the default rank for all guild members who are present regularly at weekly meetings and events. If a guild member at this rank can show proof of authenticator purchase, he or she will receive immediate promotion to Warden.)) Intern (Guild Newbie) *Same as Wardens and Crewmembers (see above). ((This rank is for all members who have filled out an application and received an IC interview and invitation to join the Company.)) Temp (OOC Member) *Same as Wardens, Crewmembers, and Interns (see IC Ranks). *Inactive members (all members of Warden rank and below who have been inactive for one month); *Alts who do not wish to join the Company IC; *Members who have filed an application and received an OOC invitation to join the Company, but have not yet been given an IC interview and invitation; *Members who, for character-related reasons, have agreed to be divested of rank IC. Out of Character Information Though this page is still under construction, we aim to make your Modan Co experience a good, low stress one! Here's some basic information you'll need: You can simply contact the Chief Foreman, Azshariel or any of the five foreman (Kyléa, Tenauri, Carick, Aildé or Illumyn) to answer any interview and forum questions. The guild forum website can be found here. This is where you can view our in-character boards, as well as out-of-character ones including a place to submit your application! First you have to create a profile on the forum or sign on as a guest. This is simply so you are able to post onto the Application forum. After that, simply copying and pasting it with your in-character profile will complete the first step to becoming a new Modan Co member! Please continue to check back from time to time to schedule an interview with a Foreman or the Chief as often as possible! You will get a return post about scheduling an in-character interview on the forum as soon as it is seen by a Foreman or the Chief! The forums also include several out-of-character discussions on basic roleplay etiquette for the new roleplayer. Modan Co will never turn away any new roleplayers and will always encourage character expansion and is equal opportunity to all classes, all levels. Modan Co was created June 24, 2008 and has seen three Chief Foremen as well as several foremen! Thank you for visiting our wiki page and do not hesitate to contact us. Category:Alliance Guild Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome